Arenas
Arena, or "Pit Fight", is the term used to describe an encounter in Too Human in which the player will encounter swarms of enemies which they may or may not have to defeat in a certain time limit in order to unlock an obelisk that has a generous loot drop. The arenas have to be unlocked by either opening them in cyberspace or with a hidden switch. Some may be behind breakable areas. A standard "Pit Fight" Arena encounter can be seen in this video of the 'Berserker' class. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHYWL30vkCo Arenas and Hidden Areas in the Game: Hall of Heroes 1. After you enter the well (the humans with you will say look theres another one of those things) turn the rock once, you'll see a door open. This is the second well in the level by the way. Exit cyberspace and enter the door close by and you'll see a white light door this is the first arena - it consists of a Leader mob and a bunch of regular mobs after you kill the boss it is not timed. 2. Go back to the same well that opened the first door and turn the rock again, this time enter the second new door in the real world that opened. This arena is a timed battle - if you have a spider turret it will destroy this challenge at low levels use it here, if not kill fast and use ruiners to area wipe stuff fast you don't have long to complete this. 3. Go back to the same well and move the rock yet again, this time enter the third door, this is just a treasure room no fighting. 4. In the room right after the room that had the well - you fight a troll in this room for reference and it has 2 goblins that shoot rockets at you during the fight on left and right ramps - go up the left ramp where the rocket goblin is, flip the switch on the panel and a door on the right ramp will open revealing another timed arena challenge. 5. The next fountain that you come to contains the last secret area, the fountain is located in the room following the secret area number 4. A door will open in cyberspace, enter the door on the right side and follow the path up to the last battle arena - this one is not timed and has a bunch of goblin mobs. Ice Forest (Count platforms as you progress through this, easiest way to describe where this stuff is) 1. On the Very first platform you jump to on your right side(after landing) there is a small Door sides square with a metal door with red light(small opening Like a View Port above it), Slash it to reveal Spawning Mobs(sometimes leader) And a well. Suggest opening it after clearing all spawning mobs around you as you land first. 2. On the 3rd platform you jump to (the first location of the giant spider type boss monsters in the level) there is a section of the wall right behind him that is breakable, it is a blackish looking box with a red light at the bottom. This is a multi floor battle arena. 3. On the 6th platform, top level of it, there is a giant circle area you fight in with loads of enemies, there are power canister type things holding up the roof of this area around the outer edge of the map, shoot down a couple of those and the roof smashes every monster (you get the xp and loot) and reveals a secret item tower you can click. Run around a little to pick up all the loot that is smushed under the new floor. 4. On the 8th platform, as your moving around the circle to the right hug the inner left wall. This entrance is like the first arena entrance in that it is a secret breakable wall 5. After the scene cutscene with Hod you are on a platform and he runs to the left and jumps away, move to the right instead and there is a well - enter the well and you can open a secret area behind the throne in the real world. World Serpent 1. The first secret area is located after the cyberspace trip, after meet back up with Thor. Follow the path all the way back down to the barracks (a spider boss is in this room for reference) There is a destroyable panel on the right side in the middle of the small room, after you break it a secret door opens leading down to the first challenge area. 2. In the room where the trolls are asleep, you enter the well and then after you come out they are back alive there is a secret ramp that leads to a lower level. Face the well and look to your left you'll see it there, there are more trolls at the bottom to fight. 3. There is actually a secret area with an obelisk in it to the right in the first engine room, where the elves come from. It's rather hard to get up there tho, as there is no ramp. Instead you would have to jump and slide to an enemy still on the higher ground. 4. This secret area is located in the second engine room of the level, the engine rooms are the very large open rooms that you'll come to with tons of enemies. There is a ramp at the end of the engine room on the right that monsters were coming from (right before the exit door) climb up it to find the challenge area. 5. After you go into the well at the core (where Thor in a cutscene jumps at the core with his hammer to try and destory it) 3 doors open up with monsters coming out. Go in the middle door and take the elevator down, there is a secret treasure room here. 6. At the very end of the stage, after you have beaten the final boss even. Go up the elevator to the end of the level but do not go through the door. Get off the elevator, wait a second then get back on the elevator it will take you to a secret area. Helheim 1. After you enter through the main gate area and in from the snow, instead of going straight on the platform, go to your left, there is a well there and a secondary path you can take to go farther in as well as more treasure towers. Along the secondary path, when you first get to where the water is, run against the stream of the water (back towards where the snow is kinda) towards the wall. Break it down to reveal a secret area. 2. Located in the first factory that you come to, the factory is the first room that doesn't look like a long hallway type deal after splitting with the other Aesir and taking the right path. There is a path to the right when you entere here that leads down to a well. 3. After the first factory is a middle type area that connects to another factory that looks the same as the one that had the first secreat area. As you go down there is a ramp that you can access that spans across the middle, nothing is up here but two breakable health/coin points but the guide lists it as secret so here it is. When you go farther down past the overhead ramp and kill the bosses at the end there is a treasure tower to the right in a small hallway by itself. 4. After defeating the mid boss of the level - if you don't know who it is you havn't got to it yet, it's more than a little obvious - and go back indoors there is a wall on the right side up by where the statue is you can see as you enter that you can break open and it leads to a secret battle arena 5. In the room where there is a cinematic with the Wolf and the Valkyrie there is a breakable wall near the rooms entrance that you can shoot down to enter a secret area with a well. References: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jk4_RHM7wRA&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHYWL30vkCo Category:Gameplay